Haruhi is the Centrefold
by BabyJaguar
Summary: Another SongFic. This one is based off J Gelis Band's 'Angel is the Centrefold'. Tamaki is a little stunned to see a familiar pair of eyes gazing up at him in a particularly rude magazine. Rated T for some language and hinted themes.


_'Senpai! GET OFF ME!' Haruhi's yell echoed through Music Room Three, Tamaki had seen it fit to shower his 'daughter' with love after she had innocently, yet bluntly, stated how she had never had the money to afford a real vacation. At that, Tamaki saw it as his opportunity for more 'Daddy-Daughter' time, suggesting different locations that they could go to around Japan (And even around the world). The ideas that Tamaki was throwing around, well none of the hosts saw them as appropriate as a 'Daddy-Daughter' trip, but more of a Club outing._

_But Tamaki couldn't help it, his daughter was adorable to him and he'd do anything to keep her happy._

Walking through town one day, Tamaki wanted to have a look at the commoner world he admired so much as a teenager. Coming across a Marutomi Supermarket, he walked in and examined the shelves. Memories flooded him as he saw cereal boxes offering little plastic toys as a prize, ramen noodles stacked in their ten-packet bulk buy and the various magazines that littered throughout the tightly packed items. He remembered back to when he would be begging Haruhi to show him all the commoner hot spots, and when she finally gave in and they visited various spots on their weekends, because to him it was an entirely different world to which Haruhi lived in. Six years later, and he finally saw that their worlds weren't so different, just the material goods that had raised them.

Picking up one of the magazines that lay scattered, he started flipping through the pages and rushed to put it back in a hurry, seeing as it wasn't one of the cleanest things for him to be having a look at. But before he placed it back down, a pair of brown eyes that stared at him. They seemed all too familiar to the blonde. Bracing himself, he opened back to the page and almost had a heart attack.

There she was. Haruhi Fujioka, posing as a model in a gentleman's magazine.

He froze. His entire being just turned to ice, and he felt as if he would bring on the next ice age if he didn't move soon. His little girl, the one he tried so hard to keep innocent was printed there on the pages in front of him. Nothing could change the image that had just been revealed to him then.

He thought back to the old days, where they would dress her up in cosplay of adorable female characters, where he would spare no expense in telling her how adorable she looked, with the others agreeing with added compliments. But of course, he knew he would have to stop when she threw him one of her 'Stop-it-now-before-you-regret-it' glares.

Then there would be those cold winter days where the club would randomly knock on her apartment door and she'd meet them at the door in sweatpants and an overly large jumper, hair slightly askew because they're visit was completely out of the blue and she'd then pounce of them for not telling her they were coming and throwing a complete hissy fit.

But all that was nothing compared to the Haruhi that was there before his eyes, in a light blue negligee that barely covered her. And this put Tamaki in quite a predicament. Sure, he had feelings for her when he was in school but he always pushed them aside as 'fatherly love'. But this incident, well let's just say he was thankful that he wasn't wearing tight pants that day.

Trying to distract himself, he thought back to the last time he actually saw Haruhi. It had been quite some time; they hadn't properly spoken since they celebrated Kyoya successfully inheriting his father's company, which had happened a few months after Haruhi had finished up at Ouran and she was preparing to head off to University.

She had after all, wanted to be a lawyer. She had the brain power and will to become one, a damn good one at that. But what could've gone wrong whilst she was on that path? This puzzled the once King of the Host Club and needed to find out what the hell had actually happened. Images started to flash to his mind, going back into fatherly mode thinking of Haruhi being held as a debt slave and having to perform such provocative acts or she might be having to do this in order to help Ranka pay the bills. This brought panic to his mind, and came to the conclusion that he couldn't hold off seeing his old friends any longer.

He decided then that it might be a nice thing to catch up with the old Host Club, seeing as they had lost their ways. But more importantly, he saw it as vital to tell Kyoya of his findings and see if he knew what she was doing.

He went to place the magazine back on the stand, but then thought again. He'd need some form of proof to prove he had seen it, yes.  
But really, that was just an excuse he'd coined in order to have a 'real' reason for keeping the magazine.

* * *

**_BabyJaguar Pawprint:_ Wow. Another within the space of 24 hours. I like this. Review if you feel like it (:**


End file.
